The present invention relates to a point of sale audio-visual advertising system which finds particular application in the retailing of petrol (gasoline) or other petroleum products and all other goods and services associated with service {or filling}station retailing. Although the present invention will be described in relation to a preferred embodiment for use in such an environment, the present invention is not limited thereto.
In the United States (as in other countries) gasoline or petrol is retailed in outlets termed service stations which provide a number of spaced apart gasoline pumps which are located on a paved area or apron in front of a central station which normally includes a shop for automotive accessories, sweets, softdrinks, and like everyday impulse purchased goods. Increasingly such pumps are self-service pumps and are operated by the purchaser himself. At the conclusion of the filling stage, the purchaser then goes to the central station into the shop area and pays for the purchase of gasoline.
The present invention seeks to provide a means of providing audiovisual advertising material to the gasoline purchaser whilst the tank filling operation is in progress and immediately prior to his entry into the shop area. It is thereby believed that the impact of the advertising will be fresh in the mind of the purchaser thereby resulting in purchases of goods in addition to the purchase of gasoline which originally brought the purchaser to the retail outlet.